


But the Flesh is Weak

by Geonn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Caught, Clothed Sex, In-Universe RPF, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Office, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi takes a moment between meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Flesh is Weak

She returned Castiel to the Winchesters, once again alone in her constructed base of operations. It wasn't truly Heaven, but as long as Castiel insisted on remaining in human form it would have to suffice. She hadn't had the luxury of finding a willing host to interact with the wayward child, instead creating her small bubble universe from whole cloth. That included the actual cloth she wore, and the body with which she presented herself to her agent. 

Alone in the office, she looked down at the form again and judged it to be most pleasing. She had taken the woman's image from an entertainment program that happened to be on television one evening when she was checking in on the Winchesters. The actress on television was a hunter of monsters, much like the Winchesters, so it was Naomi's hope that Castiel would subconsciously associate her appearance with the brothers of whom he had grown so fond.

Naomi stepped out of the shoes - how could humans bear to wear them for so long? - and walked barefoot back to her desk. She opened her jacket and spread the two halves apart, letting her hand linger on her stomach and toy with the buttons of her blouse. After a moment's indecision she undid it and pushed her fingers inside. She closed her eyes as she traced her navel through the thin material of her underclothes. When she felt a tingling sensation that spread downward to the crux of her legs, she parted her lips and tilted her head to the sky.

It was not her failing; it was the result of being in this damnable human form. They had needs and wants and desires. Occasionally she was even forced to eat, an act which she found utterly disgusting. The sounds alone were enough to turn her stomach, something else that was impossible before she bound herself in a body. But she supposed that if she had to deal with the ignominious failings, she should also be allowed to succumb to the pleasurable things as well.

Her decision made, she quickly undid the buttons of her blouse. Underneath she wore a chemise with a lace bodice, and she ran her thumbs over the pink nipples just barely visible through the material until they were erect, and then she moved her hands back down over her flat stomach. She quickly undid the button on her trousers and pushed them down to her knees. She touched herself with two fingers, then brought those fingers to her mouth to wet them on her tongue. 

She looked down to watch as she pushed her underwear aside with her thumb and curled the wet digits against herself. "Oh-hh..." She arched her eyebrows, her jaw thrust out as her middle finger pressed naturally between her labial lips. She clenched her teeth and wrinkled her nose, eyes tightly shut as she began to pump her finger into herself. She became wet almost instantly, her finger soon becoming even wetter as it was coated with her arousal. 

The door to her office opened and another angel entered. The girl looked startled, then confused, and she retreated before Naomi could demand her to leave or request her to stay. The moment passed, though Naomi still felt the flutter of a heart she didn't truly possess against her ribs. Being seen was humiliating and thrilling, and it made her move her hand faster. She pressed her free hand against her thigh, tensing and relaxing as she added a second finger, then a third. It stretched her, increasing her pleasure, and she straightened her spine as her ass bumped against the desk with every thrust.

She thought of Castiel, imagined him holding her down as his hand did this to her. She wanted him to do that, wanted to feel that righteous anger he had so frequently shown. She smiled, though it appeared on her face as a grimace, and she began thrusting harder against her hand. She moved her other hand to the desk, a better foundation than her leg, and stretched her neck out as she pictured the scene in her mind. Castiel's coat draping her naked body, his tie tangled on her chest... no. His tie off, wrapped around her wrists...

Her orgasm came without warning, or at least without a warning she identified as such. She cried out in confusion, in glorious shock as her muscles tightened around her fingers. "Castiel." The word slipped from her mouth unbidden, and she bit off the end of it with a whimper. She exhaled when the moment of odd paralysis was past, her forehead clammy and her hand wet with moisture. She held it out in front of her, examining how it glistened in the office light. She looked down at herself in horror and shame. Her underwear rucked to one side, her chemise exposed. 

Naomi clutched at the parted halves of her blouse and covered herself, awkwardly pulling her trousers back up with one hand. Her juices were smeared over the material of her trousers and she dried them with a pass of her hand. Never again, she swore. The moment had left her weak, tremulous, exposed. She may be forced to reside in human form for the time being, and there were certain humiliating aspects she may have to surrender to, but she would never again succumb to the draw of physical pleasure.

As she buttoned her blouse again, another thought passed unbidden through her mind. 

The spirit may be willing...


End file.
